


恋爱自由

by sylviApril



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviApril/pseuds/sylviApril
Summary: 爸爸妈妈小孩
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Shiraishi Kuranosuke
Kudos: 1





	恋爱自由

白石二十四岁成为家庭主妇，这大概与他给人的印象不相符，不过做豪门家庭主妇就是另一回事了。嫁入迹部家就像职业，给世人一个他们以为的形象，收获嫉妒与憧憬，白石上杂志封面，乖乖配合公关发言，节目摄影组来到家里时负责带领参观。起初白石和迹部手挽着手一起，后来又多了一对兄弟，在白石的强烈要求下面部打码。在媒体前需要展示的永远不是全部，如果白石说他握力其实比迹部强，一顿饭吃得比两个迹部还多，不知道公众会不会被吓死。他们只需要他是一个温和、俊秀、爱好侍弄花草的年轻人就够了；同样地，他们也不必迹部每天朝九晚五回家吃饭，两人轮流给侑士谦也两兄弟辅导作业直到初中。

侑士比谦也大一岁，正在上初三，因为上进好学，主动要求上补习班，每天回家比迹部还晚。但是谦也不算上进也不好学，目前看来也没什么特别爱好，每天和侑士一起回家便显得可疑。等侑士的时候都在干什么？由于白石想要低调的心理，司机都只送到学校附近一公里处。

“你不可能瞒住所有人，”迹部对此颇有微词，“人们想要看到迹部家的做派，那就让他们看好了……哼哼，这样一点也华丽。”

白石说：“你一个人已经占满了迹部家全部的华丽份额……等一下，我刚才在说什么？对了，你说谦也是不是谈恋爱了？”

迹部断然道：“不可能！”

“哦？”

“谦也才十四岁，”迹部向后仰身，双手抱胸，自信满满，“十四岁懂什么。他还不知道给爸爸准备父亲节礼物。”

白石无语地看着他，半晌道：“我觉得你只是因为，谦也可能已经知道送女孩子礼物，才这么说的……”

“总之这事不可能，就是有，我也会把它扼杀在萌芽状态。”

白石叫起来：“这不好吧！怎么说谦也也是自由恋爱，就算我们是家长，也不好随便干涉，还是先慢慢考察对象……不，这也算侵犯隐私了吧。嗯，还是先跟谦也谈谈。”

“为什么你好像已经默认谦也谈恋爱了……？”迹部说，“还是那句话，十四岁懂什么，我们还是他的监护人呢。”

“我觉得十四岁已经懂很多了。”白石喃喃道，“你不记得那时候吗？冰帝一定有很多女孩子喜欢你。”

迹部傲慢地撇了撇嘴角，抬起下巴——遗憾的是发育结束后他仍然比白石藏之介矮了两厘米，不过气势所迫，那张精致的脸居高临下。“什么意思？身为领袖，怎么能耽于私人情爱——当然，不是针对你的意思。那时候太小了，连自己都没有独立成人，更别提负起两个人的责任。”说着说着，迹部兴致提了起来，正打算给白石从迹部家训讲起，一直到他自己少年时代的座右铭。非常可惜，侑士和谦也还没有回来，不能聆听他这番肺腑之言。童年起，他就一直恪守贵族的准则，不仅在于无可挑剔的仪表风度，还有深沉的责任心、担当、爱，直到成年后遇到自己完美的妻子，一切都那么合适，贵族的一生就应该……忽然，迹部停下来，意识到白石正恐怖地看着他。

“？”迹部从口袋里掏出小镜子，照了照，没有发现异样，于是向白石投去询问的眼神。

白石移开目光，小心翼翼地、可能如果不是白石做出来、就会被认为是做贼心虚地，颤着声音开口道：“迹部……难道你和我是第一次恋爱吗？”

“当然。”迹部掷地有声，自我陶醉了两秒，他反应过来白石的弦外之音。换作迹部恐怖地盯着他，“难道你不是？”

白石清了清嗓子，强作镇定，“每个人都有自由恋爱的权利……”

侑士和谦也推开餐厅门时便见到这样的景象，白石和迹部面对面坐着，且都顽强地不看对方。足够令人感到惊奇，因为迹部并不是一个经常生气的人，白石除了他糟糕的笑话品味外也是宽厚待人。侑士放慢了脚步，谦也更不用说，凭着良好的直觉早就躲在侑士身后。

空气的流动仿佛也搅活了气氛，白石略略感到如释重负，虽然是把焦点转移给小孩：“谦也，我们刚刚还说到你……过来。你是不是恋爱了？”

侑士感到谦也抓住他的手猛地一紧，随即松开。既然被发现了，索性大大方方承认，谦也走过去，坐在白石身边，“是。”

白石叹了一口气，看了眼还沉浸在低气压中的迹部，无奈道：“我……”

侑士在谦也对面坐下来，说：“我也恋爱了。”

白石听见自己的心脏发出吱呀呀的重荷，他震惊地看了看谦也，又看了看侑士，察觉到两人间若有若无的微妙，总之不太像正常的兄弟。白石顿感家长失格，只能发出虚弱的声音：“你……你们恋爱的对象，是同一个？”

“什么？“谦也面露疑惑，他指了指侑士，”我恋爱的对象是他。”

白石转过头，神色无助见之令人心碎，“你呢？”

“你今天怎么了？发烧了吗？”侑士说，“自然也是他。”

“……迹部，你能不能说句话？”

迹部看着他，面无表情，嘴唇吐出冷冰冰的几个字：“自由恋爱。”

白石终于崩溃了，他绝望地捂住自己的脸：

“天啊，是我不正常了吗？兄弟恋爱是乱伦、有悖常情，你们都无动于衷的吗？”

迹部继续说：“每个人都有自由恋爱的权利……”

白石藏之介习惯了早起，作息健康，精力充沛，几十年人生中第一次希望自己睡得起不来，这样就不必下楼去处理他根本不知道怎么处理的麻烦事。他一直躺到自己饿得受不了的时候，步履蹒跚地扶着栏杆出去。侑士精神抖擞地坐在沙发上，面前摊开课本。

“我在做梦吗？”白石说，“我要不要回去再睡一觉？你怎么不去上学？”

侑士推了推眼镜，微微一笑：“爸爸告诉我对自己做的事要负起责任。我请了假，想亲自告诉你我的解决办法。以后我会继承迹部家财产，然后和谦也结婚。婚后他会做家庭主妇，就像你一样——但是不接受采访。这样就不会有人知道我娶我弟弟。”


End file.
